Lo que España nunca sabrá
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Feliciano nunca le dira a Antonio sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el.


Lo que España nunca sabrá

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece: pertenece a sus respectivos creadores (as).

Feliciano no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, varias veces pensó en ir al cuarto de Alemania y dormir ahí pero sabia que Luwing se molestaría con el si lo hacia además de que se preocuparía mucho por el, puesto que el italiano menor solo iba al cuarto del alemán si tenia pesadillas o algo lo inquietaba, Feliciano no quería preocupar a su amigo y mucho menos no dejarlo dormir, el italiano sabia que Luwing tenia una reunión con su jefe a primera hora de la mañana y era muy importante que estuviera descansado y alerta, definitivamente ir al cuarto de Alemania quedaba totalmente descartado.

Japón hacia dos días que se había ido a arreglar su casa para una convención de anime/manga además dudaba que el japonés entendiera lo que le pasaba.

El asunto era que el menor de los hermanos italianos sentía un cariño muy especial por el español desde que era pequeño, amaba su sonrisa, lo felices que se veían sus ojos cuando se reía, recordó que solía esconderse detrás de una pared para escucharlo cantar mientras tocaba su guitarra hasta que Antonio se daba cuenta de su presencia y lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado, también recordó cuando el español se quedaba dormido mientras miraban las nubes recostados en el pasto y tenia que taparlo con una manta para que no se enfermara.

Todo estaba bien hasta la guerra, Feliciano quería quedarse con Antonio y con su hermano mayor, Lovino pero Roderich se lo llevo, Feliciano se puso muy triste al saber que no volvería a ver a Antonio en mucho tiempo pero se sentía tranquilo al pensar que su hermano se había quedado en casa del hispano, así Antonio no estaría solo y tendría quien lo cuidara mientras llegaba el día en el que se volverían a ver.

Todos los días pensaba en como estarían Antonio y Lovino y se alegraba mucho cuando Antonio y su hermano iban a verlo a casa de Austria, no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en esos dos, pues el trabajo y escapar del sacro imperio romano le mantenían ocupado, pero cada vez que podía tocaba la guitarra, instrumento que Antonio le había enseñado a tocar, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado juntos y mientras cantaba la canción favorita del muchacho de ojos verdes, le parecía como si Antonio estuviera presente escuchándolo cantar y eso lo hacia sentir muy feliz.

Recordó cuando el sacro imperio romano se fue a la guerra, cuando lo beso en los labios para despedirse de el pensó en el hispano, en aquellos sentimientos que tenia guardados en el fondo de su corazón.

La única que sabía sus sentimientos por el castaño era Elizabeth, ya que con el pasar del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en su mejor amiga y confidente en cuestiones amorosas, ella le ayudo a superar la muerte del sacro imperio y le ayudo con la confusión que tenía acerca de sus sentimientos por Antonio después de conocer a este.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo salir de la cama, ya no podía mas con ese sentimiento, decidió que le escribiría una carta confesándole sus sentimientos, no le importaba si le correspondía o no, tenia que sacar ese sentimiento de su pecho antes de que le hiciera mas daño, tomo papel y lápiz y se puso a escribir.

Cuando termino, la guardo en un sobre, se lo daría mañana y después tendría que esperar, tal vez Antonio le correspondería y todo estaría bien, con este pensamiento se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente, Feliciano estaba en casa de América, pues Alemania, Japón y el habían asistido a una reunión, Alemania se había quedado en la sala de reuniones, hablando con su jefe por el celular, Kiku estaba en el pasillo charlando con Grecia, mientras el buscaba al español para entregarle la carta que había escrito diciéndole lo que sentía por el cuando vio algo que lo dejo helado: Antonio y Francis se besaban en el fondo del pasillo antes de meterse en armario de limpieza.

Feliciano se dio la vuelta y arrojo el sobre al primer tacho de la basura que encontró, decidió que España jamás sabría sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el mientras iba de regreso a la sala de reuniones para buscar a Alemania y preguntarle donde podía conseguir un plato de pasta.

Tan concentrado estaba buscando a Alemania que ni siquiera noto cuando alguien saco la carta con su confesión de amor para español de la basura.

Fin


End file.
